


Remembrance

by ForeverLovingLexa



Category: Saving Hope
Genre: F/F, Girls Like Girls - Freeform, Lesbians, Lintz - Freeform, Maggie Lin - Freeform, Sydney Katz - Freeform, hope zion, lesbian love, saving hope - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 15:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10969716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverLovingLexa/pseuds/ForeverLovingLexa
Summary: Maggie just finsished a long double shift at Hope Z. She doesn't expect anything to happen when she gets home, boy she was wrong.





	Remembrance

I fumbled for my keys in my purse. I wasn’t drunk but, god damn I sure felt like I was. I took an extra shift this afternoon after working the grave yard shift in hopes that Syd and I would be able to sit down and have dinner together at a normal time, like normal people do; that didn’t happen. It was 9:30 at night, I was supposed to be off at 6 but Alex and I were pulled into surgery for a car crash victim half an hour before I was scheduled off,. I would have asked Cassie to help Alex out until I saw the patient. A 7-year little girl, with red hair and wire framed glasses. I knew I had to stay with my patient until I knew that she was going to be ok.

So here I was, in the hallway with my head against the baseboards around the door, knowing that when I walked into this apartment that it would be dark. Sydney would already be asleep and it was one more day that we barely saw each other. You would think working in the same hospital, sometimes in the same department, we would see each other a lot but that assumption would be incorrect. I miss seeing those beautiful brown eyes and interacting in conversation but, ever since the hospital became understaffed, we have all been having to pick up a few extra shifts, including taking turns working the grave yard shifts in the ER.

I took a deep breath and continued to search for my keys yet again. Why did I have so much shit in my purse?! Like did I really need everything in here? Finally, I heard the jingle of my keys and the metal on my fingers. I pulled them out and surprisingly got them in the deadbolt the first time.

I was right, the apartment was dark other than the light that is always on above the stove. It lowly illuminated the dining room table and the back of the couch and created a glare on the TV. All these things that we never truly get to enjoy. I didn’t blame her for not waiting up. She had worked a 14 hour shift herself when one of her patients went into labor 2 weeks early. I only know this because besides lunch, this was the only time that I got to see her today.

 I made my way to the counter and threw my keys into the dish quietly. My neck hurt so bad and I was so sore from working for so long. I grabbed the large bottle of aspirin and one of my muscle relaxers and choked it down with a glass of water that was waiting for me. Syd knows my routine to a tee.

I put my elbows down on the counter, dropped my head into my chest and laced my hands around the nape of my neck. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Sydney’s wire framed glasses that she wears around the house. The same glasses she use to ware every day, like the first day that we met. I laughed silently at the memory of Sydney wrestling with the stirrups and me making an ass out of myself by asking for the _real doctor_. She told me 6 months ago when she came back from Israel that she acted the way she did because she was always too afraid to get close to her colleagues. She is still a fire ball which I love about her but I can tell a sort of peace that she made with herself as well.

The photo that Alex snapped of the two of us was sitting next to her glasses. We were dinking a couple of beers, hanging out with our friends from Hope Zion and I never have felt so in love. It was incredible how much you can love a person, and such tiny one at that. I love her more every day. I wake up thinking about her and fall asleep the same way. I love every little aspect about her, good or bad, big or small, it doesn’t matter because I love her with all of my soul. She was the one that got away but could never be forgotten or lost until she came back into my life. I will never let her go again.

With a smile now on my face I grab my water and head for the bathroom. The door that connects to our bedroom is closed. I like thinking that word, ours. It has been such an incredible journey and I’m so happy that she is by my side going on forward.

Our bathroom is a disaster. Neither of us have the time to really clean or do laundry and this is the one place, other than the bedroom, in our apartment that we actually used. Scrubs filled the laundry basket that was set aside for work clothes so I decided to go ahead and throw them in the wash. Before closing the lid to the washer something colorful caught my eye. It was the scarf that I wore to the Hope Z benefit three weeks ago. It was also the night that I asked Sydney to move in with me. I was tired of waiting to start our lives together- and she agreed.

Now it has been 3 weeks living together but we still hardly see each other. Though it is nice curling up to her in bed after a hard day at work, I just want more than that. Even if it is just a few days. Neither of us have had time off since we moved in. We did get lucky one night when we both got out of work at the same time. Syd made a kosher meal and I picked up flowers on my way home to surprise her and we just sat there like a normal couple. We washed the dishes after dinner and caught up on Orange is the New Black together. It was amazing.

I remanence too much and was getting distracted. I needed to take a shower so bad. I got a new towel out of the linen closet and took off my scrub top so I just had my black racerback tank on. I took off my shoes so I wouldn’t wake up Syd when I walked in the room to get some clothes. As much as I would love to see her beautiful face, I want her to sleep as much as she needed.

I opened the door to the bedroom and candles were everywhere. My eyes widened. Sitting on the edge of rose covered bed was Sydney. Her beautiful red hair flowing down past her shoulders that were covered by dark blue scrubs. Under her scrub top she had a long sleeve grey shirt on and barely any make up. She was drop dead gorgeous.

She saw that I couldn’t take another step and smiled. That smiled knocked the breath out me. I felt like I was floating, that all gravity had been dismissed around my body, the only thing anchoring me to the earth was her. She stood up and grabbed my hand bringing me standing face to face with her in the center of our bedroom. My heart was fluttering, I can’t believe she did all of this for us. Why today? Why not just wait up and eat dinner together? And why a surprise?

Every part of my body was tingling and I could feel something wonderful building up like the instrumental portion of Sleeping at Last’s song Saturn. I could even feel the tingling in my toes. How in the world did I ever deserve such an incredible woman? I just don’t understand.

“Maggie, there is something that I have been wanting to ask you since I came back to Toronto. I stopped myself every time because, I didn’t want to move too fast and ruin everything. I just got you back and it was hard surviving happily without you the first time around. I didn’t want there to be a second. I still don’t. I never in my life want there to be another time that you are not there. You are my everything.”

She stopped and reached for something in her pocket. I felt the tears running down my face but I didn’t bother to wipe them away. I didn’t want anything to come in between my sightline of her. My heart stopped.

“I got this back in Tel Aviv. Yes, I know I was being presumptuous but when I saw it, I knew that was the one. That if I could be so lucky to place one on your finger that this one here would be the one. It spoke to me, and its why I left Tel Aviv. I hadn’t heard about my sister until I landed. It was you that made me come back and it’s you that makes me want to stay. I know our lives are crazy and so is this whole ordeal, but I promise you I’m not going anywhere. You are my home; you hold my heart and soul and I couldn’t have trusted it with anyone better. I love you.” She got down on one knee. “I want to start a life and a family with you. I want to forever be your always. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?”

She looked at me with her beautiful brown eyes and I couldn’t speak. I nodded my head yes and just broke out into tears. She took my left hand and slid the most beautiful ring on my finger that I could ever imagine. On the top of the ring was a large diamond surrounded by little green emeralds. On the bottom of the band there was an infinity sign on it with the word forever going through it. I pulled her to her feet and brought her face up to meet mine. I could feel out wet tears in our kiss and it made the moment that much more intimate.

We pulled away and hugged so tight that you would have thought that we were the same person, and maybe in this moment we were. Two souls colliding into one, finally found that missing piece to the puzzle that we are always trying to find as human beings. Many give up on that; Zach reamed me for quitting the dating website so early on, but, I honestly think that even if someone amazing had come along it would have never been this and nothing could beat this feeling.

“Hey babe?” I sniffled through the tears

“Yes?” she said back in the same tone

“Why are you wearing your scrubs for a proposal?” I let out a breath. Her and I both chuckled.

“These are scrubs that I was wearing, for our first kiss, and our first time. I wanted them to be a part of our first and only forever.” My heart melted and I couldn’t help but to kiss her. I soaked every part of her in: her lips, her eyes, her beautiful red hair, her wits, her sarcasm, just her everything. We pulled away and our foreheads touched. She wiped the tears off my face and kissed my nose.

“Oh, and I convinced Charlie to give us the weekend off. We have 3 days all to ourselves Maggie May. Just you and me.”

I laughed, “Man, just the two of us. I was going to invite my side girls over and—” I was stopped by a playful knock to the shoulder. She laughed kissed my cheek and simply just said.

“Your nose just twitched.”

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> The next day we found ourselves sprawled out across the couch with our large window open. Living on the 8th floor did have its advantages; we didn’t have to put on pants to watch the wonderful thunderstorm that happening. I had been reading Syd Romeo and Juliet but she had fallen asleep in the middle of it. That was an hour ago. She just curled up into my chest and I could feel her sweet breath on the bottom of my chin. I had stopped reading a while ago, instead I was taking in the beautiful sights. She sometimes smiles in her sleep and it causes her face to twitch and it literally is the most adorable thing that I have ever seen in my life. How on earth is she mine?
> 
> I looked down at the ring on my finger and tears filled my eyes again. This was it. Her and I it was happening. I decided that we would both nap better in our own bed but I didn’t want to fully wake her up. So, instead I moved her head to the pillow and put her legs on either side of me. I took her arms and she woke up a little. I told her to wrap her arms around my neck. She did sleepily. As I stood she wrapped her bare legs around my waist and laid her head down on my shoulder. I walked us both back into the bedroom. Her long white tee-shirt was so soft underneath my hands.
> 
> I laid her down on her side of the bed and climbed in on my side. Automatically we moved closer, she pulled me close so my head was in her chest. I could hear her heart beat and it was in rhythm with mine. We tangled our legs together and held each other tight and slowly I drifted off not into a dream, but the dream that had become my reality.


End file.
